The Impossible Child
by McCountryGirl
Summary: The Impossible Girl, Clara Oswald, became more impossible while travelling with the Doctor. She became something many human females longed to be, but many never achieve. Can Souffle Girl and Eleven figure out how to cope with the icy slap of reality? Or will they crack under the pressure of the new discovery? Whouffle.


**A/N: Just hi. Also, I own next to nothing. Anything you don't recognize as a registered trademark thingy, it's mine. Just saying...**

Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, had gotten a little more impossible, if that was even possible. You see, she was born to save the Doctor. From what, was never specified. Mortal danger? Loneliness? Perpetual heartbreak? Let's go with two and three. All of his companions left him at one point. The ones that hit the hardest were the ones he didn't want to go. Susan, his wonderful granddaughter. Rose, his beautiful Rose. Donna, his best friend. Those were the ones that hit the hardest. Not Jack, the annoying prat who kept shamelessly flirting with him, just to get a reaction. But the ones that he was closest to, they took the hardest toll.

Clara knew he was sad after the Ponds left, but that was because he was lonely. He didn't like to be alone.

Clara, Souffle Girl extrodianre, tried to cheer him up the best way she knew how: souffle! But, she just couldn't get the recipe right. Instead, she made homemade Rum and Raisin ice cream. He seemed to like that, so, she made more. After she was certain he'd had enough alcohol, she tucked him into his bed and flitted off to the kitchen to make banana bread. Unknown to Clara, she had given the Doctor a way to releave his sadness better than the way he handled it, bottled up inside him like the effects of shaking a soda can. It bubbles up, and when it opens, it explodes, a wave of sadness, or anger, or hatred comes rushing out, causing him to lash out.

For weeks to come, and slight, very familliar, emotional developments taking place, whenever the Doctor's emotions got too much for him to handle, he rummaged around in the TARDIS's kitchen for something alcoholic, whether it be ice cream or chicken strips or an actual bottle of an alcoholic drink, and he would drown the emotions like the humans he was so drawn to.

About two months after Clara made the ice cream, the Doctor brought Clara to an intergalactic pub, setting the date for one that wouldn't be too busy, because waves of guilt and sadness were washing over him as an anniversary he wished he could forget loomed near.

Hours, and countless drinks later, the Doctor and Clara had made it back ti the TARDIS, only one of them severly hindered by the alcohol, and it wasn't the ginger, it was the brunette alien, who had found a fez to wear. Clara smiled sadly at her drunken friend, wondering why he drank so much alcohol. She again tucked him quietly into bed and flitted off to make a nice loaf if hangover-reducing banana bread and a bowl of custard.

Exactly twelve days later, Clara and the Doctor found themselves at a human bar, drowning sorrows, mind you, different sorrows, in vodka and orange juice.

The Doctor was dealing with the after-effects of the anniversary of the day he lost Rose.

Clara was coping with the loss of her father the day before.

They stayed in that bar for a good few hours befire Clara was too intoxicated to out two, coherant, words together. The Doctor wasn't much better, his bowtie being used as an odd style belt and his jacket tied around his neck like a cape.

They stumbled back to the TARDIS, and wandered through the vast, endless corridors, until the TARDIS took pity on them and re-arranged everything to show them the Doctor's room. The Doctor laid down on his bed slowly, untying his jacket from around his neck. Just as Clara turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him.

What happened next, neither time traveller remembers, but the repricussions will live on.

All Clara remembers of that night was waking up in the Doctor's arm, her favourite red dress absent, and his white dress shirt in the same position.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm sort of experimenting with a new writing style, so please, don't hate. Now, I usually ask a question at the end if my chapters, so, here it is: In 'The Shakespeare Code', what 'Harry Potter' references did Ten and Martha make?**


End file.
